Love Never Dies
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: Just a good 'ol Chalant story! Some Spitfire and Supermartian. While on vacation Zatanna brings up kids to her husband. Two weeks later she's pregnant. But of course theirs difficulties and a jealous Barbara! Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**It's actually not that bad dealing with two accounts. Just wait until the school year! I'm so gonna regret saying that!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Dick sighed and leaned back on hi-their bed. He smiled at that thought. They have been dating for almost 4 years, and now they were married. Zatanna Grayson, just rolls off the tongue. The wedding was even better when Dr. Fate took off the helmet just for Giovanni to take his daughter down the isle. Not to mention it was all over the news.

The thing was it wasn't their permanent bed. Just for about 1 week. Bruce decided to bring the family over to Los Angeles for vacation. Dick was so excited and still is. He turned over and kissed his wife's head.

"I love you." he faced her once again. He thought she was asleep. She wrapped her arms around him. "Mm." she tiredly muttered laying her head on his chest. Then he wrapped her in his arms his strong arms.

* * *

"Tag your it!" Dick yelled as he basically smacked Damian. "This game is extremely-"

"To chicken to have fun?" Damian glared at Tim and crossed his arms. "Fun is for-"

"C'mon it's a vacation Damian, it's for fun." Damian smiled he was a kid. He should have fun. He raced after his 'brothers' and they all laughed. Zatanna smiled dick would be an amazing father. Oh god, father? They haven't even talked about kids yet. She remembered after their wedding her father had a long talk with her new husband about how it didn't matter if he was in Fate or not if he did hurt her he was long gone.

She turned her head and faced Barbara. Oh god, why did Barbara have to come? When Batgirl was first introduced to the team it was obvious she like Dick. And when she found out that he was taken it didn't matter that the two had become good friends she instantly wanted to kill Zatanna. The only thing stopping her was Dick himself.

Barbara's knees buckled and she began to fall until Bruce caught her. Just a week ago she got out of her wheelchair. Even Zatanna helped her once and awhile. It was the only time the girl didn't push her away or bitch about how badly she wanted to kill her. "Come on Zee!" Dick called she rolled her eyes and ran to the field running from Damian.

* * *

The game went on for hours. Zatanna was the main target for she wasn't as fit as the three brothers. Damian i the end was actually surprised. Who knew you could have so much fun playing a game? Whenever someone called him out for liking it he just said he only agreed because it was a good training exercise. Their plan was to go to a supposed haunted house. Then go to a 'mystery room.' At about 11:00 because Tim and Damian were too young and had to stay with Alfred.

They walked into the haunted house to hear screams in the distance and kids rushing out the door. Apparently if you make it all the way to the top you get one hundred dollars. Zatanna clearly not interested saw a mall on the way and dragged Dick in with her with him muttering 'help me.'

When Bruce, Damian, Barbara, and Tim walked into the house the only one that seemed even closed to phased by it was Barbara. Which no one could really blame her. When she was 'paralyzed.' She stayed behind the computers instead of going out and doing crime. Damian kept a strait face the entire time while Bruce was trying not to debunk everything. Tim only jumped once or twice while Barbara jumped to many times for her own comfort.

* * *

"Okay, so Artemis said she wanted A flag that said LA on it." Dick stated and Zatanna nodded. "Like a small flag? I saw some back there." the raven haired girl assumed pointing to a shop. "No, like a flag." Zatanna scoffed. "Of course leave it to Artemis to want a whole god damned flag, not a bumper sticker, not even a hoodie, but a flag." Dick laughed as the two walked into a shop.

* * *

Damian got to the top of the haunted house. And before he got to the 'prize.' a man who was supposed to pretend punch a boy that got to the top. He decided to actually punch him. Or at least that's what Damian thought. The boy caught his fist and twisted the adults body making him fall to the ground. Damian walked up to the man who pulled out a hundred dollar bill. Damian smirked and refused the offer and instead giving the adult a hundred dollar bill.

* * *

"You sure? I don't think Damian would want a-" Dick picked up his phone ringing for the tenth time. "What?" He didn't know to be mad or worried. "No way!"

"No, We're in LA."

"Yes we got the flag."

"She wants a LA onesie?"

"Okay. No. Bye. I said bye Wally."

Dick put his phone back in his pocket and faced his wife. "Artemis is in labor." Zatanna's eyes widened. "We need to go there!" she grabbed his shoulders and shook him his hair going back and forth. "We're leaving tomorrow. We can see them then." Zatanna sighed and let go of his shoulders. "But babies are so adorable!" she whined hugging him with one arm.

"Are you saying...?" she let go of him quickly and blushed. "N-No! I mean unless-"

"Dick, Zatanna c'mon were going to that mystery house thingy." Barbara came in and called for them.

* * *

The four adults walked into the room. It had many rooms and a timer for 1 hour. If you don't get out by that time then you failed. Before they went into the building Bruce stated that if he fails then he isn't fit for his job.

The first room had a dresser and a few tables. Well those were the things that stood out to them first. There were a few clocks and paintings which Bruce was drawn to first. "Found it!" it was surprisingly not Bruce. It was Barbara. She walked to the door and put the key in but it wouldn't turn. "Doesn't fit!" she stated jerking it out.

"Over here!" Dick said pointing to a lock on one of the dresser doors. She put the key in and when she twisted it it unlocked. To reveal a locked box. Everyone was searching once again. Then Dick walked up to the box and put a key in it. He grabbed the key inside the box then opened the door that led to the next room.

It was bigger then the other one. It had a chest, a bed, a dresser, and a closet.

 _50 minute mark._

It took them 10 minutes to get to this room? Sad.

Zatanna found a key and went strait to the chest. Knowing that they wouldn't get out that easily. She opened it and jumped back as a body with a news ccamera came out.

"Oh thank god!" horrible actor. "I-I have a key with me actually I think it might open that door." he said rubbing his eyes. She grabbed it from him and opened the door to the final room.

* * *

"Ugh! Why do they get to go to weird places?" Tim questioned Damian. "We're to young." he simply stated. "But we still have adult conversations!" Tim groaned. Damian glared at him. "Bruce even told me how babies were made!" he said as if he should be proud. Damian's glare was harder now. "Okay, I'll shut up. Jeez." He muttered.

* * *

They got out of the Mystery Rooms with 38 minutes to spare. Bruce stated that he was overthinking and everyone was to scared to disagree with him so they did the only thing that was sensible. And agreed.

 **Don't really know how else to end it... I've been thinking of doing YJ couples drabbles I don't know. I might. Anyways did you like it?**

 **Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I just got a sudden burst of inspiration!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything blah blah blah.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Dick smiled as he looked in the back of the car. It was a large cardboard box. It was a present for Zatanna. But little did he know she had a present for him herself.  
Just a week ago they got home from LA. Zatanna was at their house currently cooking dinner. She had one request for him to pick up some tea while he was gone. His phone began ringing and he quickly picked it up and answered the call.

"Hey Zee." he smiled when he heard her voice when she responded.

"Hey Dick, when are you going to be home?" It quickly turned into a frown she sounded nervous like she really wanted to tell him something.

"Just about to pick up the tea." he answered pulling into the parking lot, leaving the car on for the present.

"Okay, be safe, love you."

"Love you too."

He hung up and put the phone into his pocket. He was still wondering why she sounded so nervous. Was she cheating on- no she would never in a million years. He tried to get out of the store quickly. Many people were beginning to notice who he was and he just really didn't want to deal with it. Dick got what he came for and went to the checkout trying to hide his face from the cashier. Luckily for him she didn't know who he was.

That was one of the best things about moving out of Gotham. Not as much attention, granted many people still knew who he was and would either ask for an autograph or just decide not to bother him. Although he and Zatanna were going to visit Bruce and Alfred in Gotham for an event so he was just cherishing it while he could.

* * *

Zatanna paced back and forth. How was she going to break the news to him? She gripped the sides of the toilet she felt sick again. But this time she wasn't wondering why. Something came padding into the kitchen. She smiled it was their German Shepherd, Zeus. Apparently though he was mixed with a Timber Wolf. The couple had gotten him when they got back from LA.

She began petting the puppy. He was so small, well right now he was. Zeus was well trained. Not as well as Ace. "I'm home! Woah! that turkey is burnt! Zee you okay?" She slowly got up wiping the bottom of her mouth. She sniffled and gripped the door knob.

"What happened?" he asked grabbing her shoulders trying to support her. A shaky arm pointed over to the sink. He quietly walked over with Zeus on his heels. Once he saw what was in there his eyes were as wide as saucers. He quickly picked the test up and with a gulp turned it around.

Positive...

"I took two more. They were positive too." She regained posture and was now (Barely) standing straight up. Waiting for an answer. God, what if...he didn't want to be a father yet? He just stood still looking at the test doing a double take. Zatanna soon found herself shaking. "It-It's fine." She whispered turning around until someone grabbed her wrists. Apparently that someone was Dick.

He pulled he toward him and kissed her.

"What's in that box?" his eyes widened he forgot. He smiled and dragged her toward it. "Open it." he eagerly said his foot stomping in anticipation. She rose her eyebrow and lifted the flaps. What came out? Another puppy. Her eyes widened. "It's so adorable!" she cried out.

"I was looking for a German Shepherd, a pure bred one, but they didn't have one and apparently there was one more Timber wolf and German Shepherd mix." he ranted. His speech was in the back of her mind. Although she was happy they got kicked out of their apartment complex and then moved into a house. They were kicked out for a noise complaint...

but let's not get into that...

"Ruby." she instantly said pointing to her eyes. They were a bright red. "Can we bring Ruby and Zeus to Gotham?" he sighed if he said no they would end up bringing them both anyways.

* * *

"We're here." he announced and looked to the side of him. He breathed out a laugh when he saw Zatanna's sleeping form. He lightly shook her shoulder and she jolted up. He kissed her forehead and got out of the car. "Can you take Zeus and Ruby in?" Zatanna stretched her arms out and yawned before nodding and opening the doors to the back of the car. She lead them to the gate of the manor while Dick got their bags.

Dick pressed the button that went with the speaker. "Alfred, butler of Bruce Wayne state who you are and your business here please." Alfred stated Dick could tell he was tired. "Hey Alfred."

"Ah! Master Richard! Master Bruce and Master Tim have been waiting very patiently for you." the expression in Alfred's voice changed quickly and that brought a smile to Dicks face. He lead Zatanna and the dogs through the gates and to the door.

"Dick!" Tim cried and jumped into his 'older brothers' arms. Tim knew he was way to old to do that but he couldn't help it. Bruce let out a laugh and hugged his first son. "Hey Zatanna, who are these two?" Tim asked his sister-in-law.

Before she could answer Damian walked up with his hands on his hips. "Hello Grayson." the boy couldn't help but smile. His attitude definitely approved from the first time the two have met. "They are Zeus and Ruby. Both presents." she said turning her head and smiling at Dick.

"How's it been?" Zatanna asked Tim and he gave her a goofy smile and shrugged. "Pretty good." he answered She just smiled and ruffled his hair before moving on to Bruce. Tim blushed. Just about everyone knew he had a crush on her. And unlike Jason he didn't always look at her chest or...down there.

Zeus and Ruby both ran to Ace instantly and they sniffed each other before tackling one another. "Where should I put the bags?" Dick questioned looking at Bruce. "I'll take them to your room." Alfred offered taking to suitcases out of the grasp of Dick. "Thanks Alfred." Alfred merely nodded and walked down the hall.

"You two planning on visiting the team?" Bruce questioned the two. Dick nodded. "We do have some big news." he stated smiling ad looking at Zatanna. "Oh! What is it! I want to know!" Dick turned his head and Barbara walked in leaning against the wall. She no longer had a crush on Dick and was happy for the couple. She was now dating someone but decided to keep in a secret for now.

"Well..." He started looking at Zatanna. "You wanna tell them." she smirked and shook her head. "One more room in our house will be taken..."

"You guys are no longer sharing a room?" the couple turned around to see none other then...

"Jason?!"

"The one and only. Sorry for not making it to the vacation. Kinda busy." Dick engulfed him in a hug and Jason awkwardly shared it. "Ah c'mon beautiful. Join us." Jason begged Zatanna.

She reluctantly did so still surprised.

 **Time skip after he explains everything...P.S. I know he supposedly dies in Red Hood (As Red Hood) but in this let's just say he lived and Red Hood is good and by good I mean doesn't kill every villain in his path.**

"That's beside the point." Bruce began with a straight face looking angry. His expression changed to happy in a millisecond and engulfed his son and daughter-in-law in a hug. "You'll be parents!"

* * *

Nightwing adjusted his mask and looked at Zatanna. "Ready?" she nodded and they both walked into the zeta tubes. "Dude!" "Wally" About a year ago they saved Wally from the speed force. Zeus and Ruby both moved pasted them and sniffed the original members before running off to Wolf. Once Nightwing noticed that the new members weren't at the cave right now he ripped off his mask.

THey all chatted and laughed once and awhile. It was nice for them all to be together again. Like old times. "So, what's the big news dog?" Wally asked his hand on Dick's back. "Well-"

He was cut off by Raquel. Who ran into the room with tears streaming down her face. She went straight to Artemis and M'gann. Zatanna walked up curiously. "What's wrong?" she asked. The boys slowly walked up getting ready for the worst news. "I-I" the tears stopped and she took a shaky breath.

"I caught him." Zatanna gasped and hugged her friend. "Caught who?" they turned to Kaldur, who instantly was at Raquel. "M-My fiance. H-He was in bed..w-with another w-women."

 _Nightwing B01_

 _AquaLad B02_

 _Kid Flash B03_

 _Superboy B04_

* * *

 **Do you want a scene of the boys beating on Raquel's ex? And then go to the team finding out the news? Or just skip the beating and for them to find out that Zatanna's prego's?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I keep getting inspiration and I hope that I put Raquel and Kaldur together.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Kaldur was surprisingly there first. He pounded on the door. They were all in there civvies ready to give this guy a beating. "I'm comin'" he called from the room. 'Hehe stop it.' they heard from the inside of the apartment. After what seemed like forever he opened the door shirtless and in just jeans his hair and clothes ruffled. On the inside of the room was a women she was blonde. With big boobs. Of course that's the person he cheated with Raquel on with.

Kaldur pushed the man back into the room with unusual anger followed by the other three men. "What's going on?" he asked with a yawn. "What's going on? Wow can't believe Rocky liked this dude." Wally said his arms crossed. The man had abs. But not by working out he was skinny with barely any muscles. His eyes slowly got bigger in realization.

Conner growled and pushed him up to the wall. "Who do you think you are to cheat on a beautiful, amazing, kind women much like Raquel?" Kaldur'Ahm lectured. The blonde ran up to him only in her underwraps with love bites all over her body. She was pushed back by Dick. "Look, look I'm sorry! Just leave me alone!" he pleaded. Wally breathed out a laugh. "Trust me we're going easy on you." then a fist went to the man's face.

"Jessica won't you help me!" He looked over to her. She was too busy trying to get Dick into bed with her. It was until he shoved her onto the mattress that she stopped and Dick focused on teaching the man a lesson once again. Conner put the man down and shoved him into Dick who punched him in the back. Then he pushed her to Wally. Who kicked him in the shin then he pushed him to Conner. Who just gripped his wrists _hard_ it surprised everyone that they didn't break. Then to Kaldur.

"I loved her why are you doing this!" he yelled. Then looked up at the Atlantian who gave him a death glare. "If you truly loved her you wouldn't have done that. I am usually calm but it has gotten to this point." Kaldur put a hand on his shoulders.

* * *

The girls were on the couch still comforting Raquel. Artemis' phone buzzed. "Wally said to turn on the news." She informed them all. Zatanna gave her friend a weird look before grabbing the remote and doing so.

'Breaking News: Man that goes by the name of Logan Rette has been thrown into his apartment door and broke it. He has bruises all over his body not to mention many, _many_ splinters. No one knows how this happened but all we know from a victim of the scene, Wallace West, said that the people that did it were helping a friend after he cheated on them. No one knows if this is true or not but if it is then most people would say he deserved it.'

Raquel's face lit up. She sniffled and a smile grew on her face. Everyone turned their heads to the announcement of the boys coming in. Raquel went straight to Kaldur and hugged him. He hesitantly hugged back smiling. "Thank you." she muttered against his chest.

"What was it you wanted to tell us Dick?" M'gann asked getting up from her seat. "Yeah." Wally said they all looked at him. "Well...Zatanna is... _Pregnant"_

Wally came up to him and gave his best friend a pat on the back. "You'll be a _father_ dude!" everyone congratulated the couple. Except Artemis who was fuming. Dick hesitated and Zatanna was laughing from behind her. He forgot how overprotective Artemis was of her best friend. "YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!" she yelled and grabbed the closest thing to hit him with. Which was apparently her shoe.

She chased after the acrobat "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Wally leaned against the wall with a smile on his face. "Just like old times."

* * *

Now it was to tell the league. Then the world. You can tell by Zatanna's expression that when Dick told her that they should announce it at the party she was worried. So many people envied her for her husband. Now she was pregnant, they would be furious.

The couple walked into the Watch Tower. The entire Justice League looked at them. "I will be taking a small leave of absence." she stated. Diana raised her eyebrow. "Why is this?" she asked. Zatanna took in a deep breath. "I'm..." she paused once she saw Doctor Fate. She shook the feeling she had off. "Pregnant." she finished. Doctor Fate froze as all the League members came up and began talking to the couple. He eyes Dick. "You, got her PREGNANT?" they all turned to him. Zatanna stared at him with a small smile on her face.

 _That was her dad._

Doctor Fate cleared his throat. "I apologize. Do not know what came over me. Congratulations." he turned and walked away. Zatanna's smile left. She had gotten over it after the years. After seeing the signs that her father was in there, but it always made her sad to know that Fate could overpower him. And what was worse was that her and Dick's child wouldn't have blood grandparents.

* * *

Zatanna took a deep breath. The party was going great so far but she had had butterflies in her stomach knowing that the announcement was coming soon. So many great things happened that night already. Wally wanted Dick to sing 'Beautiful Soul.' only they knew why. And when he finished the song. Wally got down on one knee and proposed to Artemis!

Zatanna freaked out. But didn't go as crazy as Artemis did when Dick proposed to her. Zatanna never knew Dick could sing that well though. He was definitely going to be singing to their kid(s).

She took a shaky breath as she walked up next to her husband on the stage. Everyone got quiet for a moment to hear him talk. All patiently waiting for the announcement.

"I have something very important to tell you all." Dick began gripping his wife's hand. "My beautiful wife, is PREGNANT!" he yelled out and everyone cheered though a few girls looked like they would cry, from heartbreak, or happiness, no one really knew.

That wasn't as bad as she had thought.

* * *

 **I know, pretty short! But all I could come up with. I will put some little time skips throughout the pregnancy. Next chapter will be A LOT longer. I'm planning on putting a bunch of small stories in there throughout the months like:**

 _ **Month 1**_

 _ **small story**_

 _ **Month 2**_

 _ **Small story**_

 _ **Month 3**_

 _ **Small story**_

 **And so on and so forth. This story is basically about how there relationship after marriage is. Not many stories are like this. Most are one shots and just some it all up. But this will have quite a few chappies.**

 **Please R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried the one Month by month short story thing. But it wasn't working out. So I think I'm just going to gradually skip a few months each time. See if that'll work out and if you don't like it then I can remove this chap and put in my first idea.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Zatanna sat in the kitchen with Artemis. "How do they not know that their perfect for each other?" the blonde ranted. Zatanna shrugged and put a hand on her stomach. She was four months. Later today she and Dick are going to find out the gender. Kaldur had been comforting Raquel for months on her breakup. It reminded Zatanna of her and Dick when she lost her father.

"You would think that he would notice that she likes him." Zatanna mumbled taking another bite of a brownie. "Just like you and Dick." Zatanna's hand went over her mouth as she swallowed her brownie. "May I remind you about Wally and yourself?" Artemis threw her head back with laughter and nodded her head and defeat. "I was always so worried that he hated me." Zatanna merely shook her head and stood up.

"Has he figured out what baywatch means yet?" Artemis shook her head. "Not yet and I hope he never does. He likes the name now, surprisingly." Zatanna smiled the new team was on a mission and they should be back at the cave any moment now and Kaldur and Raquel will then part ways and focus on the tasks at hand, Dick will probably talk to them about the mission and Wally and Artemis will either stay at the cave or go back home. For M'gann and Conner? No one even knows what they're doing now!

Artemis' eyebrow raised as she saw Wally dash across the room laughing hysterically. Then Dick came running in...with boxers? "GIVE ME MY PANTS BACK WALLACE!" M'gann and Conner then walked in the room both laughing at the two's antics.

* * *

Dick walked into their house, dropping a back on the floor once he got in with all his gear in it. She was currently wearing a white T-shirt and sweatpants. He ran a hand through his hair and walked farther into the house. Zatanna was on the couch beside her being a popcorn bowl and both the dogs at her feet begging for some of the food.

He sat on the couch and kissed her forehead and snaked his hand onto her stomach. She was 6 months in now. She wrapped her arms around him. She put her head into the crook of his neck tears coming down her face. He pulled her away. "What's wrong?" he more or less demanded. She took a shaky breath and crossed her arms.

"Wh-What if I'm not a good mother?" he sighed and sat down. "You're going to be an amazing mom Zee. You just need to believe it." She sniffled and shook her head. "You're going to be an amazing dad, you've grown up with three brothers, and took care of all of them. Me? I don't even know what my mom looks like, much less have any siblings."

Dick put a hand on her shoulder and gave a weak smile. "This reminds me of the time you did think you would be a good teammate." she breathed out a laugh, it was a stupid question to ask him then. She didn't know what she was thinking (She was on her period)

"You thought they would all hate you. You thought that they only cared for you because they were just giving you pity for you father." there's where she didn't know what she was thinking.

"And I told you, that you just needed to prove yourself. And yes I know horrible advice, but..." he trailed off and shrugged his shoulders. She wiped the tears from her eyes. He bent down so his face was at her stomach.

"Hey little girl, make sure your mommy knows that she's amazing, and will raise you better than anyone ever will." his wife let out a weak laugh and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey! It's true!"

* * *

Zatanna groaned. She was bedridden currently. Not allowed to get up unless she was in labor and had to go to the hospital. Dick had taken a leave-of-absence for the next few months to watch over her and the baby and he was currently out walking their two enormous dogs. And by enormous she means like Wolf big. They both went camping a few months ago with the dogs and the people started freaking out. She laughed at the memory.

"Honey I'm home!" she rolled her eyes. He walked into their room and took off his jacket. "You feeling okay?" she opened her mouth to answer but all that came out was a groaned as she reached for her lower abdomen.

"It's time..."

* * *

Wally gripped Dick's shoulder. "Who's eye's do you think she'll have?" Dick eyes his friend "We both have blue eyes." Wally cleared his throat and detached his hand from his best friend's shoulder. Timmy then came in walking then falling flat on his face. Wally's kid was a fast learner. You could tell she had super speed which is why Wally and Artemis would rather hold their child in public.

Artemis quickly grabbed Timmy and took him out of the room apologizing. "It's fi-oooowwwwww!" Dick whined. Zatanna was holding his hand while yelling nonsense out. The only thing Dick picked up was 'This is you're fault.'

 _Hours Later_

"Welcome Maria Grayson, to the world." Wally stated holding the child. Dick planted a kiss on his wife's asleep and sweaty form. Maria had black hair and she slightly opened her eyes and Wally swore that he saw blue (Which no one was surprised about) Artemis opened the door her own sleeping child in her arms. She walked in and closed the door and set Timmy down on the couch and snatched Maria from her fiance.

"When are we going to introduce her to the rest?" Artemis whispered bouncing the child in her arms. Dick shrugged. "Kaldur, Raquel, M'gann, and Conner are coming here tomorrow. I know Zee wouldn't want them to see her like this." he quietly laughed and looked at his _daughter._ He smiled and squeezed his unconscious wives hand.

He wouldn't want to have a child with _anyone_ else.

* * *

 **Yeah pretty bad I know. All I could think of. Just wait for the original and new team to see their new addition.**


End file.
